The invention relates in general to pivot joints and in particular to a new and useful ball and socket joint, in particular for steering linkages of motor vehicle steering devices, wherein the axial forces are transmitted to the steering linkage by a thrust spring of elastomeric material.
For the transmission and damping of forces and shocks occurring preferably in axial directions, it is known in motor vehicle steering devices to arrange spring means inside the steering linkage. Preferably there are used for this purpose thrust springs which are provided at suitable points in the linkage in the region contiguous to the ball and socket joints interconnecting the steering and tie rods.
It is further known in this connection to arrange the thrust spring in the immediate vicinity of the connecting joints, namely in a prolongation of the joint housing extending beyond the suspension of the ball body; see German Utility Model No. DE-GM 77 18 994 and German Patent Disclosure No. DE-Os 26 55 353. The thrust spring here embraces the junction ends of a link, or of a tie rod.
By the interposition of thrust springs, the shocks and vibrations originating from the steered wheels are absorbed noiselessly and are kept away from the steering column and steering wheel, and the steering forces are transmitted without impairment of the control.
These known damping devices, however, have the disadvantage that the actual joint housing containing the joint parts must be made very long to be able to accommodate the thrust spring. In the usual steering devices of motor vehicles it is oten very difficult or even impossible to accommodate ball and socket joints of relatively great structural length in a compact manner; they should, therefore, not exceed the size of a normal ball and socket joint, if possible. The longer designs, moreover, cause greater expense and use of more material, necessarily resulting in higher manufacturing costs.